


MCYT Oneshot Requests

by ValWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bullying, Crying, Dadza, Hurt/Comfort, Open to requests, Tags to be added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: Looking for MCYT oneshot requests.Preferably angsty or hurt/comfort because that’s what I live on. Fluff requests are welcome though.(Going to start requests again)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 168





	1. Requests!

(Requests are currently open)

Leave your requests on this chapter. I will do pretty much anything that isn’t smut or shipping content creators who aren’t comfortable with that stuff. Anything else is on the table (I will let you know if your request is not something I’m comfortable doing) so please feel free to request anything. 

I will go on a first come first serve basis, doing the oneshots in order of the time the were requested. I also might do a oneshot that wasn’t requested from time to time.

Used to be Anonymous but I decided to change it


	2. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort with philza and wilbur where wilbur is all sad n shit.
> 
> Request by France_A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this in an AU instead of the Dream SMP universe. I hope that is okay.  
> Also I didn’t read this after writing it because I’m lazy, so I really hope there are no typos. If there are I apologize.

It was well past midnight when Wilbur walked through the door into their small house. His hair and jacket were slightly damp from the rain, and his guitar was in its case strapped onto his back.

To say Phil was worried when Wilbur walked past him with his head down and shoulders hunched would be an understatement. He sat listening as his son walked up the stairs before being followed by the sound of a door opening and closing quietly. Tommy was the only one in the house sleeping, Wilbur had passed Phil even though he didn’t acknowledge him, and Techno rarely slept more than a couple of hours. Still the boy was trying to be as quiet as possible during his return.   
  


Wilbur had gone out to hang out with his friends. He had told Phil that they all planned on going to Schlatt’s house, a friend of Wilbur, and Wil had wanted to bring his guitar so he could play his new song for his friends. Phil guessed it didn’t go as well as his son had planned.

After a moment of contemplation he slowly stood up from his place at the table and made his way up to Wilbur’s room. He knocked on the door gently “Wilbur?” Met with silence he decided to enter the room anyways.   
  


The first thing Phil noticed was his sons guitar thrown lazily on the floor. It was a worrying sight considering the fact Wilbur loves his guitar. It is his most valuable item. He carefully picked up the guitar and propped it against the wall before turning to Wilbur.   
  
Wilbur was sat on his bed. He had his back was against the headboard and his head rested on his knees. Phil crossed the room and sat down next to Wilbur. After a moment of hesitation Wilbur leaned into his dads side. The position was a little awkward because of the height difference but neither really minded. “Want to talk about it?” Phil asked.   
  


Wilbur’s hands tightened around his arms. His tears became too much to hold in and a small sob escaped his lips. Phil wrapped his arms around Wilbur as the teen sobbed.   
  


Wilbur’s sobs quieted after a few minutes and they sat together in silence. He took a deep breath before speaking “I played my new song at Schlatt’s house” Wilbur pulls away from Phil slightly looking up at him. “They made fun of it.”   
  


As he spoke Wilbur’s voice shook. Phil put his hand on Wil’s head and ran his finger through his hair. “You know whatever they said isn’t true right son?” Phil spoke “I mean, Tommy enjoyed your song”

Wilbur made a face. “Tommy likes everything me and Techno do because he is a child.” Phil chuckled a bit before standing up. “What did you expect? You guys are his older brothers.” His smile faded and his light hearted tone dropped back to a serious one. “Wil I really want you to know your music is amazing. I’m sorry your friends said otherwise, but they are wrong. You’re talented and I am very proud of you kiddo.”

Phil didn’t even have the time to react as Wilbur stood up and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks” the teen mumbled into Phil’s hair. Phil smiled as he returned the hug.   
  


“Now go to bed. It’s late and you have school tomorrow” he said as he walked to Wilbur’s door. He opened the door “Goodnight Wil” As Phil closed the door he heard say quietly “G’night dad”


	3. Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sleepy bois get kidnapped, if any of them don't follow their kidnappers instructions then the kidnappers will hurt tommy as punishment. The others try to protect tommy well trying to find a way out.“
> 
> Request by A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, kidnapping, child abuse guys this ones gonna be a ride  
> There is also swearing 
> 
> Phil is 23, Wilbur and Techno are 16, and Tommy is 12 and Tubbo is 13 in this oneshot
> 
> Did I add Tubbo angst in here too? Yes, yes I did. Also sorry I kinda derailed from the prompt a bit but I hope you still like it.

Wilbur was the first one to wake up. The family of four had been out buying things from the nearby village. On their way back they were attacked. All of them were trained to use a sword well, but they were rendered defenseless when faced against 20 men while weaponless and carrying a bunch of groceries.

Now the four of them were in a dark room. Phil was on Wilbur’s right and Techno was on his left. Both of them were just out of his reach. Not that he could reach very far anyways with his hands tied together. He panicked slightly before he noticed his youngest brother.

Tommy sat across the room from him. One of his wrists was tied to the wall. A sinking feeling filled Wilbur’s gut when he realized his brother had be singled out. He opened and closed his mouth a few times debating wether or not to wake the others. The decision was made for him when the door to the room slammed open. Everyone was awake instantly and watched as a tall man in a suit walked in. His brown hair was short and neat, circled with a pair of ram horns.

The mysterious man, face accompanied by a Cheshire grin, stopped in the center of the room before turning to the three eldest of the family “The infamous Technoblade and Philza Minecraft” he spoke. His grin faded and his tone was dark. “You weren’t as difficult to capture as I had thought.” Technoblade snarled and Philza spoke in a voice that was somehow both calm and hostile. “What do you want?” The ram hybrid tilted his head slightly. “Its simple really. Dream has stolen something that belongs to me. I want you to take it from him and return it to me. Once that is done you can be on your way.”

Techno scoffed “Like we’d do that” The man’s face hardened slighty “A reaction I expected really.” He took a few steps back still facing the trio. “Everyone knows about the Sleepy Bois, Philza Minecraft and his sons. Technoblade and his twin brother Wilbur Soot. It was kind of surprising really, to find out there was another.” Dread filled Wilbur’s stomach when he turned to Tommy. Phil and Techno visibly tensed. “It would be a real shame if something happened to him because his family wasn’t compliant. I mean he’s so young, he doesn’t deserve such a thing” He put his hand on Tommy’s head and ran his fingers through his hair slightly. Tommy couldn’t pull away because of the restraints but, oh boy, did he try.

“Don’t you fucking touch him” Techno snapped. The ram’s hand tightened around Tommy’s hair, yanking it up. It wasn’t enough to cause any real injury but Tommy whimpered a bit. Techno yanked on his restraints. “I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do Mr. Blade.”

He released Tommy’s hair and walked back into the middle of the room. “I’ll put it simply. You will go retrieve what Dream has stolen to me, and you will do it quickly and efficiently or I will leave marks on your baby brother that will take months to heal. Do you understand?”

“I’ll kill you” Techno snapped. Wilbur turned to Phil, who straightened up a bit. “What did Dream steal from you”

_____________________________________

The three eldest of the family walked through the woods while being escorted by two of Schlatt’s men. They had all been given a set of diamond armor and swords. The men that followed in front and behind them had netherite. After President Jschlatt (deep down they all knew his was a dictator, president was just for show) explained to them Dream had stolen his golden apple they were escorted upstairs and suited with the armor.

He hadn’t trusted them with anything stronger then diamonds. Not that it mattered much to the trio as they were skilled even at the slight armor disadvantage. Wilbur’s anxiety was through the roof as he constantly worried about his brother with every step. He could tell his other family members felt the same. Techno didn’t show it, of course, but Wilbur could tell nonetheless.

“Maybe it was a bluff. The guy seems cruel but maybe he wouldn’t hurt a kid” Wilbur said, hoping to ease their worries. If he was saying it mostly for himself he would never admit it. The guard in front of them scoffed at this. Phil’s head snapped up from the ground to stare at him. “The President is not above hurting kids. He has tortured young soldiers for information countless times before and he’d do it again. I mean hell, the bastard beats his own kid when he is drunk or angry enough” said the guard from behind.

That made Phil freeze, Wilbur forgot how to breath for a second, and Techno’s shoulders somehow tensed even more. They continue walking in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. “So he has a kid?” Phil asked. The guard in front of them turned his head to look at Phil, “Yeah he is a really sweet kid. Kind of surprising considering his dad is such an asshole.” He paused a second thinking about his words “I’m sorry I made a noise when you were trying to be optimistic. I’m sure you’re very worried about your brother, but as long as we get the apple he should be fine. The President might not be above hurting kids, but he always keeps his word.” Despite the guards intentions, that doesn’t ease the sick feeling in Wilbur’s gut.

_____________________________________

Tommy wasn’t sure how long he sat in the room alone. He tried multiple times to free his arm to no avail. He shivered remembering when the President threatened his brothers. It wasn’t the threat itself, it was the look on his brother’s and father’s faces. Tommy hated knowing that he was a weakness to his family. He would also never admit to the fear he felt from the President. He still remembered that after he explained what he wanted and where Dream had taken it and after his family had been pulled into a standing position from their restraints Schlatt had spoken again. “I suggest you hurry, I become impatient easily.” 

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. His guard went up expecting a heavily armored guard or the President to walk in. He definitely didn’t expect a boy around his age to walk into the room. He carried a tray of food in his arms and the guard on the outside of the door closed it when he entered. It remained unlocked. 

Tommy made eye contact with the boy. The first thing he noticed were the ram features that were almost identical to Schlatt’s. The second thing he noticed was the big purple bruise on the boy’s jaw. Tommy frowned. 

He walked over to Tommy and set the tray down. He reached over and undid Tommy’s restraints. Tommy raised an eyebrow visibly confused, “How did you know I wouldn’t attack you. You’re defenseless” the boy looked up at him and shrugged. “Attacking me would have done nothing. There are guards outside. Besides you can’t eat with your hands tied up. I will have to put them back when I leave though” he pushed the tray towards Tommy slightly. “Thanks” Tommy mumbled before eating the food. It could have been poisoned but he was too hungry to think about it.

“I’m Tubbo” the boy said. Tommy paused and looked up a him. He swallowed before answering “I’m Tommy” Then the boy, Tubbo, smiled. “I’m sure you will get out of here fine. Dream is powerful but your brother is Technoblade. I mean, Technoblade, that’s so cool.” Tubbo rambled “Is he as scary as he looks?” Tommy shook his head as he finished the last of his food. “He is super tough and cool, especially in battle, but he gets really awkward and nervous talking to other people. It’s kind of funny sometimes” Tommy smiled thinking of his brother’s social anxiety. “He is only mean to bad people. You don’t seem bad so I think he would be nice to you” After a bit of talking, Tubbo stood up and left with the tray and a promise to return.

This continued on for days. Tubbo would bring in his meals and talk to him for a good 10 to 20 minutes after he finished eating. The two boys had become friends. Around a week in of this the door slammed open during one of talks. President Schlatt stood in the doorway with an angry look on his face. Tubbo immediately sprang to his feet grabbing the tray. The older ram hybrid crossed the room and grabbed Tubbo’s arm harshly. “Tubbo your job is to bring him food, not sit and talk to him. I _told you_ to not speak to him yet here you are doing it anyways” He said while dragging Tubbo out of the room. The poor boy stumbled over his feet. The terror he felt evident on his face. Once out of the room he pulled Tubbo so they were standing face to face. The shaking boy mumbled an apology. As the door closed Tommy saw a glimpse of the man raising his hand back and Tubbo flinching away as far as he could with his arm being held, the sickening sound of the slap reaching his ears just as the door closed and the lock clicked. The next day a stranger walked in carrying his tray of food. A week went bye and he didn’t see Tubbo once. 

_____________________________________

They had made it in and out of Dream’s land successfully. It had taken longer than they had hoped, a full two weeks, but the journey was long and they had to plan when they arrived. Since they weren’t in all netherite, and since the number of people in Dream’s land greatly outnumbered the group of 5, they took a stealthier approach.

Phil was overflowing with worry for Tommy’s well-being. It didn’t help that the day before the guards with them had received a notification on their communicators that Schlatt was becoming impatient. 

They started their journey back, golden apple secure in the bag they were provided. “The second Tommy is safe I’m killing that bitch” Techno said as they walked through a forest. One of the guards spoke up “If you think you can kill him, why didn’t you instead of going to get the apple?” Phil shook his head “Techno probably could kill him if he had his gear from home. He wouldn’t do anything that would risk Tommy’s safety though.” The guard nodded “makes sense” 

“You guys don’t seem very patriotic” Wilbur said while adjusting armor slightly. The guards exchanged a glance “Most of us aren’t. Only his closest guards are and they are very strong. I’m surprised there hasn’t been an uprising yet. No one likes the President. People just do what he says out of fear.” The other guard added “If you disobey the President your entire family pays, not just you.” Techno kicked a rock on the ground. “This just gives me more of a reason to kill him.”   
  


_____________________________________

Tommy didn’t know how to feel. He sat in the corner of the cell arms around his knees which were pulled up to his chest. His restraints had been abandoned ever since Tubbo was forced to leave before he had put them back on. Tommy worried for his friend. When he first saw the bruise on his face, he made a few assumptions he wished weren’t true. Until the day the Tubbo was caught talking to him he tried to be optimistic about it. He wanted to believe it was from something else. However Tubbo and him talked more and more he noticed the other signs. He noticed the way Tubbo flinched. The way his eyes turned toward the cell door and the way he held his breath every time there was sound from outside. He noticed the other bruises hidden behind the uncomfortable looking suit the boy wore and the way his hands trembled all the time. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. A common occurrence really, all he could do in the cell is sit and think until someone walks in. The President stood in the doorway.

He took a few steps into the room. The door swung closed behind him leaving the two alone “What did my son tell you?” He asked, his voice low and threatening. Tommy wrinkled his nose “That is none of your business”   
  
Schlatt wasted no time closing the distance between him and Tommy. Tommy tried to ignore the jolt of fear that ran through him. He noticed though, that anger did too. All he could think about was Tubbo and how this asshole had the audacity to hit him, how he had the audacity to threaten his brothers. Even if he had only known Tubbo for a little bit of time he cared about his friend so his anger for him was just the same as his brothers

“I’ll ask you one more time, what did you talk about? You talked a lot despite my orders. What the fuck did he tell you?” His breath smelled of alcohol. Tommy glared at him despite his fear. His anger overshadowed it greatly. “I don’t know what you mean. We just talked about normal things like bees” The ram man scoffed. 

”I’m not surprised the brat would talk about bees. You spent a long time talking to him kid surely he told you something you weren’t meant to know.” More anger filled Tommy. How dare he? “Fuck off” he spat at the man. Big mistake. Despite Schlatt’s promise that Tommy wouldn’t be harmed if his family followed his orders, by the time the man left Tommy was covered in various bruises and marks. 

_____________________________________

  
After another week of travel on foot they finally made it back to Schlatt’s nation with the golden apple safely in their possession. The group of 5 walked through the the town. Citizens cowered away from the soldiers. 

When they entered Schlatt’s mansion they were greeted by the man himself. He smiled wide “Ah so you have finally returned” He walked over to them. “I trust you have what I asked for?”   
  


Phil grabbed the bag and opened it showing Schlatt the apple. The president reached his arm out to snatch it from Phil but he pulled back. “You can have this when I get my son back.” Phil said. Schlatt’s face became dark for a moment before his smile returned. “Why of course Mr. Minecraft” 

He turned slightly, “Tubbo” he spoke out. The small ram hybrid appeared in the doorway wide eyed and shaking slightly. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur all locked their eyes on him. Phil’s hands tightened into slightly into fists when he noticed the faded mark on the boy’s cheek. It was easy to put two and two together between that, the suit, and the ram features.   
  
Phil couldn’t image how someone could do such a thing. The thought of Tommy or any of his sons getting hurt upset him. He would do anything to prevent it. He couldn’t understand how a parent could hurt their child themself. Schlatt turned completely to Tubbo “Go get the boy” he nodded quickly and quickly disappeared down the hallway.

_____________________________________

Tubbo made his way to Tommy’s cell quickly. He was both excited and nervous to see Tommy. He hasn’t seen him in a couple of weeks. Although the two haven’t spent much time together Tubbo missed him dearly. He also was sad knowing the fact he would never see Tommy after today. Tommy would get to go with his brothers and dad, while Tubbo would be stuck alone again.   
  


He opens the door and walks in. “Tommy-“ he froze when his eyes landed on his best friend. On Tommy’s visible skin, his arms and face, there was a handful of bruises. They were faded a bit but still visible. “What happened?” He asked.

Tommy looked up at him. “Tubbo? Schlatt he..” His voice shook. Tubbo pulled him into a gentle hug. “It will be okay Tommy. Your family is here” 

Tommy froze. “Dad and Techno and Wilbur? They did it?” Tubbo pulled away from his friend and stood up. “Yeah and you get to leave” Tubbo gave his friend a small sad smile and then held out his hand to help Tommy up. The two walked back towards the others.

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm. “What about you Tubbo?” The shorter boy turned to him, a puzzled expression on his face “what do you mean Tommy?” Tommy’s hand touched Tubbo’s face lightly, over the barely noticeable red mark. “You can’t stay here and get treated like that Tubbo.” His eyes traveled down to Tubbo’s bruised wrists. Tubbo didn’t have much visible skin, so he could only wonder if the hybrid’s torso looked like his own at the moment. 

Tubbo looked at the floor. “It’s fine Tommy. It’s always been like that I’ll be fine.” Fine isn’t good enough. Tommy opened his mouth to object but Tubbo didn’t give him the chance “we should hurry or my father will get upset”

_____________________________________

  
The minutes after the boy left felt like hours. Phil watched the door waiting for Tommy. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and never let go. Phil still couldn’t get over the fact he let this happen. They shouldn’t have left home without any weapons.   
  


Two forms appeared in the doorway. “Took you long enough” Schlatt snapped while glaring at Tubbo slightly. He moves back a bit, eyes falling to the ground. The second Tommy’s eyes landed on Phil he crossed the room and fell into the man’s arms. Wilbur joined the hug but Techno had froze. He turned to Schlatt “You said you wouldn’t hurt him” Schlatt smiled his token Cheshire grin. “I was impatient. He isn’t injured that bad. I suggest you leave unless you want that to change” 

_____________________________________  
  


They made it back home safely. Phil tended to Tommy’s injuries and Wilbur gently ran his finger through the boy’s hair. “I’m so sorry Toms” Phil said when he saw the extent of Tommy’s bruises. His heart broke a bit, imagining how he got those injuries. His mind was filled with the President kicking his son’s stomach, Tommy crying out all alone in the cell. He took a deep breath trying to clear his mind of it. “God I’m never letting you leave the house again” he said. Tommy smiled weakly. He went and made them all dinner while Wilbur sat with Tommy continuing to play with his hair. When they arrived Techno had grabbed his best gear and left the house. No one questioned it. 

The next morning when Techno entered the house covered in a bit of blood, hand on the shoulder of a small ram boy who from this point on would be a member of the family, no one questioned it. Especially not upon Phil seeing the discoloration around the child’s eye which he knew wasn’t there before. When the local village was filled with rumors of President Schlatt dissapearing no one questioned it. When Tommy and Tubbo shared a bed because the two woke up from terrible nightmares of a man with horns, no one questioned it. 

Phil regrets leaving the house with no weapons. (They never leave without one of them having a weapon again) Phil regrets leaving Tommy with Schlatt when he knew he could have atleast put up a fight. He however doesn’t regret his family growing. He doesn’t regret his newest son, the sweet ram boy who loves bees. He knows Technoblade definitely doesn’t regret few the scars he got from storming the castle alone. He knows Wilbur doesn’t regret risking his life to get the apple from Dream’s castle as he sits with his baby brothers playing his guitar. 

His family was put into a shitty situation he wishes never had to happen, but he was grateful for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit..
> 
> This is long. It’s 1 in the morning. There are probably grammar mistakes / typos, and I plan on fixing them in the morning. I figured I’d post it now anyways. I’m sorry it took a while but again this is pretty long and I have been kind of busy. I wanted to go a big in depth on what they did to get the apple, and the character’s feelings but I don’t want this to be any longer.
> 
> Edit: fixed the typos and added a little extra ;)  
> time to work on the next chapter


	4. Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i really love sbi + tubbo as a family so could i request tubbo angst where tubbo gets kidnapped by schlatt and gets injured really badly and then schlatt throws him into a river when he’s done with him and tubbo drowns and sbi have to save him?”
> 
> Request by bababooey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : violence, drowning (he gets saved and it’s not in detail but still), swearing  
> Oh god, someone stop me, I keep hurting the children
> 
> Tubbo is a ram hybrid, but not related to Schlatt

Tubbo and Tommy went out to get supplies on their own. It took a lot of convincing for their family to let them leave without one of them tagging a long. Tommy had went on a long speech about how he was a “big man” and didn’t need babysat while going to get supplies. He said he was strong enough to protect himself and Tubbo all on his own. _They shouldn’t have gone alone_

They had gathered almost all of the supplies needed when they were attacked. “All we need now is some logs” Tommy said. He was carrying most of the supplies, insisting Tubbo carry less even though they were equally capable. There was a rustle near by but neither of them paid it much attention. There were plenty animals in the woods so it wasn’t uncommon to hear a thing or two.

Tubbo had picked up another log when he heard a loud clatter. He turned toward Tommy slighty, who was looking behind the two of them. He had dropped everything he had, turned around drawing his sword. Tommy positioned himself in between Tubbo and whatever he was staring at. 

Three heavily armored men came out of the forest. One on a horse and the other two were on foot. They had a big banner, one the two instantly recognized as a symbol of Manberg, and enchanted netherite swords.   
  
Tubbo dropped the stuff he was holding and pulled out his sword. He knew logically though that him and Tommy stood no chance against three adults who had such better gear. 

“It’s just a bunch a kids” one of the guards said. Tommy threw his hands into the air, sword an all, and screeched “I am not a kid”. Tubbo would have laughed in any other situation. One of the men walked forward “Hang on, aren’t they Phil’s kids?” Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand and started running.

“Hey what’s your deal?” Tommy snapped. Tubbo looked at him wide eyed “Tommy we have to go” Tommy yanked his arm from Tubbo but continued running. “I can take them” Tubbo rolled his eyes. He looked behind them and the men were chasing after them. The one on the horse was getting close quickly. Tubbo looked around looking to see if anything could help.

Suddenly Tommy slipped in front of him. Tubbo stopped himself before nearly falling down. He watched as Tommy slid down the mountain. Luckily it had a fairly steady incline, so he slid down and didn’t get hurt to much. He was about to follow when a hand clamped around his upper arm.

Tubbo was yanked back harshly and fell into the ground behind the man who grabbed him. “Tommy!” he cried out on instinct. Tubbo looked up at the man who had thrown him to the ground, he looked down at Tubbo sneering. He was pulled from behind again and before he could really realize what was happening his hands were tied together and his sword was taken. Now on his feet the guy holding the rope his restraints were connected to tugged slightly causing Tubbo to stumble forward. “Walk” he commanded. Tubbo looked back slightly, seeing Tommy disappearing into the trees. _It will be okay._ He thought to himself. _Tommy will get the others._

_—————————————————————_

Tommy was running. He ran faster than he had ever had before. Tubbo was in danger. _He left Tubbo and he was in danger._ Tommy made it to their base quickly. He practically burst through the door. “DAD” he screamed tears welling in his eyes. _Tubbo was in danger._ Techno quickly appeared next to him. Tommy turned to him. Techno was disheveled, sword drawn. Phil and Wilbur came towards the two quickly. “Tommy” Phil spoke grabbing his son gently. “Tommy what happened? Where is Tubbo?” 

Tommy tried his best to speak through the tears. His throat hurt. But _Tubbo was in danger._ ”They- they took Tubbo” he managed to speak out clearly. Phil’s hands tightened slightly but not to the point the hold hurt. “Who took Tubbo?” Techno asked.   
  
Tommy looked up at Techno. “Three... three men. They had a Manberg banner. I don’t- they took Tubbo. I’m sorry dad we shouldn’t have gone alone.” He sobbed. Phil pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay Tommy. We’ll get Tubbo back” 

—————————————————————

They had been walking for hours when they arrived in what Tubbo assumed was Manberg. He had never actually seen the place before. He lived with his family, who were exiled from Manberg a long time ago. Before they found him and took him into their family. He had heard stories but they never went into a great amount of detail.   
  
He was taken to a large building. On the way he noticed a large stand with a giant throne. They passed giant towers and various office buildings. He was taken into the big house. The man on horseback had left when they entered the town. When they went into the building he was left alone with the guard holding his restraints. He studied the area looking for a possible escape. 

He was brought back into reality with a sharp tug on his restraints. He looked over at the guard. The guard narrowed his eyes at Tubbo. “So you’re a ram hybrid?” He asked. Tubbo frowned, wasn’t it obvious from his horns and ears? “Yeah?” 

The guard turned back as the other one returned. “The president wants to speak to him alone” he said. The guard that had been holding the rope hands off to the other one and he is again being dragged behind someone.

He is pulled through large double doors. A man with ram horns and a perfectly fitting suit sits at the big desk in the center of the room. The guard that had been pulling him turned and left closing the door behind him. Tubbo looked at the closed door for a few moments before turning to the man. He had never seen another ram hybrid before. 

“So you’re the newest charity case Phil took in” the man practically spat out. Tubbo flinched slightly. It was an insecurity of his. He knew Phil loved him, he knew he was a valued part of the family. Sometimes he felt like he wasn’t. He had only been with them a few years after all.

He stood up and walked over to Tubbo. “Why am I here?” Tubbo asked. A valid question. As far as he knew the president didn’t want his family anywhere near Manberg so why was he forced into the heart of it? 

The ram hybrid studied him closely. “Do you know the history between my great nation and your little family kid?” He asked. Tubbo shook his head hesitantly. “Your ‘family’ tried to kill me. They tried to take my country from me.” Tubbo shifted his weight between his feet looking down. Surely they wouldn’t do that without a reason? His family were good people. If Phil thought the president shouldn’t have the country there had to be a reason. 

“That pissed me off” Schlatt said. He grabbed the rope that binder Tubbo’s hands together. Suddenly Tubbo was filled with an overwhelming amount of dread. “Unlucky for you kid. I haven’t exactly been able to get revenge yet” Tubbo held his breath. 

———————————————————————

Tommy and the others geared up and left the base quickly. They made it to the mountain Tommy had slid down and climbed up. Tommy was very nervous. His brother was captured and alone in the clutches of an evil tyrant. Their plan was to go straight to Schlatt and take Tubbo back. They planned on taking out as many guards necessary. 

Techno stopped suddenly. He looked to the right. “Tech?” Wilbur asked. He held up his hand. “There’s yelling” he said and pointed in the direction he was looking. “Okay? Tubbo is in trouble” Tommy snapped. 

“Well someone else could be too” Phil said. He started walking in the direction Techno pointed. “Dad? What about Tubbo?” Tommy asked. Surely they weren’t going to abandon saving Tubbo for some stranger. “Relax Toms, this will be quick.”

Curse Phil and his golden heart, always willing to help others. They walked towards the sound and could hear talking. They came into a clearing with a river. Some of Schlatt’s men stood near the river bank, one of them held- oh. Tubbo. 

Tubbo was being held up by one of the guards. He had only been taken a few hours ago but he was covered in cuts and bruises. Tommy instantly moved forward but Phil caught his arm. Techno drew his sword. “Mr. President said just throw him into the river” one of the guards said, tone light and cheery. ‘How dare they?’ Tommy thought. 

He was shoved in. Tommy pulled out of Phil’s grasp. “Tubbo!” He called out. He paid the guards no mind as he walked into the knee high river trying to reach his brother. Tubbo was able to swim sure, but with his injuries it looked like he could barely walk. Tubbo struggled in the rivers current. Tommy grabbed him and pulled him to the shore. 

Distantly he hears the clashing of swords. The only thing he focuses on is his brother as he coughs up water. “Tubbo, Tubbo, it’s okay” he said. Luckily he doesn’t need to perform CPR or anything as Tubbo only inhaled a little water that he could easily cough up. “Tommy?” The short boy asked slightly. His eyes were unfocused and he swayed a bit where he sat. “Yeah big man I’m here. It’s okay, you’re okay” he spoke. 

Techno and the others had knocked out or killed the guards. The one that pushed Tubbo into the river was stabbed a few extra times. Phil picked Tubbo up and carried him back to the base. They patched up his injuries there. Tommy felt terrible. He had forced the other to let him and Tubbo go alone when it was clearly too dangerous. Tubbo assured him it wasn’t his fault but he still felt guilty.

Later that night Tommy sat next to Tubbo on the couch. Tubbo’s head was on his lap. He gently played with Tubbo’s hair, something he frequent did. “I’m gonna become as good as Techno at fighting Tubs. Then I’ll march straight into Manberg and kill that bitch.” Tubbo smiled looking up at him “of course” Phil came downstairs the later that night to see the two together on the couch fast asleep. He put a blanket over them quietly. They had a long way to go, they had a lot of growing up to do, but Phil knew at the end of the day they would always protect each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed. I accidentally posted it and panicked so I tried to finish it quickly lol.


	5. Nothing changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ How about Quackity bringing Schlatt because he misses the power he kinda used to have. He thinks they’ll be equals this time because despite how badly he was treated before, he feels he’s grown since then. He managed to shoot and betray him at the end of last time, so there’s no way that Schlatt will be able to tear him down this time.
> 
> Unfortunately for him however, Quackity finds that he’s still terrified of him and Schlatt doesn’t hesitate to remind him why that is.”
> 
> Request by magnum_cx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : abusive relationship and swearing
> 
> Mm poor Quackity. I gotta write Schlatt as good soon sometime I feel bad..
> 
> Take the Quangst.  
> 

Quackity missed Schlatt. He wasn’t sure what he missed about the ram hybrid. He didn’t miss the man’s insulting words. He didn’t miss the way the man destroyed the countries economy. He didn’t miss the way the man shoved him into the walls of the White House, or the way he didn’t hesitate to slap Quackity as a way to shut him up. He didn’t miss the way his breath always reeked of booze or the way he dragged Quackity around Manberg as nothing more than arm candy.

Quackity was sure he didn’t miss the empty title of Vice President. He didn’t miss the power it held, because it didn’t hold any. Despite the fact that he didn’t miss most of the things that accompanied Schlatt and his presidency, when the man died Quackity wanted him back.

Maybe it would be different this time? If Quackity brought Schlatt back to life the ram hybrid would see how much Quackity loved him. _How can you love him? He hurt you._ Schlatt would see how useful Quackity could be. 

Together they could take back L’Manberg. Tubbo shouldn’t be the president, he was just a kid. Why should a 16 year old be making the decisions for their country? Quackity made his way to Ghostbur’s library. “Hey uh.. Ghostbur?” He asked. L’Manberg’s resident ghost turned to him.

Quackity had seen the ghost a few times before but his pale skin and blue lips were always jarring. Why _didn’t Schlatt come back?_ “Do you have any books on ghosts?” _Do you have any books on resurrection._ Ghostbur looked around a bit. “I think so, sometimes I forget the books I have though” 

He searched through a barrel and pulled out an old thick hardcover book “ah, this one” he handed it to Quackity. Quackity skimmed through the table of contents and stopped. Chapter 16: Resurrection. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to resurrect Schlatt of all people? He left with a quick thanks.   
  


And sure, maybe he knew the man was cruel. He knew that Schlatt had hurt people, himself included. He also knew a side of Schlatt most people didn’t. He missed the way their hands would brush over each other’s. He missed the moments when Schlatt had a good day, had been barely drinking, and would kiss Quackity gently and whisper sweet words in his ear only he could hear. He missed the way Schlatt would occasionally ask him for advice on small decisions for the country. He missed Schlatt making his coffee perfectly every morning so it was ready for him when he woke up. The Schlatt that ruffled his hair when he walked by. _Quackity missed Schlatt_

  
  
Quackity was going to bring him back. He had to. He was nothing without Schlatt. He needed Schlatt, just like the ram hybrid had said. He reasoned if it did go to shit, if being dead didn’t change him, he could always take Schlatt on. He had done it before hadn’t he? He shot Schlatt after the two argued over the white house. Schlatt had hit him a few times, harder than normal. Quackity had enough so he raised his crossbow and shot. The action terrified him. Surely if he did it once he could do it again?

—————————————————————

It was a few days later when Quackity had set it up. He was going to resurrect Schlatt. The president, the tyrant, the drunk. His abuser. If you had asked the young latino why he would have no real answer.   
  


He performed the procedure. It required an item sentimental to him (Quackity used the bottle of alcohol the ram had wanted to drink for so long but never had the chance to. It was older than Quackity himself) a still beating heart (no one would miss a random pig he had found at L’Manbergs border) and the body of the deceased.   
  


Quackity waited anxiously to see if it had worked. He wondered if it didn’t work. Had he gotten his hopes up for it to only be a fantasy? An unobtainable wish? He considered leaving before he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He stared at Schlatt’s seemingly dead body a few seconds before the ram suddenly sat up. He almost bumped heads with Quackity. The teen sprang to his feet and stared at Schlatt. Both of them looked equally shocked. 

“Quackity?” Schlatt asked. His voice low and rumbled a bit. “What the fuck are you doing here? Where are we?” Quackity hesitated. He forgot his last interaction with Schlatt was bad. The last time he saw him, he was a traitor. 

He grabbed the rams hand and started speaking quickly. “I’m sorry Schlatt. I shouldn’t have betrayed you, or shot you. Im so sorry. I regret it I swear. The white house didn’t matter and it was stupid of me to think it did” Schlatt studied him and Quackity briefly wondered if Schlatt would accept his apology. 

He had no reason to. Quackity betrayed him. _If Schlatt didn’t accept, if he yelled at Quackity and hit him a bit he would deserve it. He shouldn’t have betrayed him._ Schlatt raised his hand up and Quackity couldn’t stop himself from flinching back. Schlatt rested his hand on the side of Quackity’s face and made a small circular motion with his thumb.

”It’s okay love.” Schlatt said, his voice dripping with honey so sweet it seemed even a small taste would make you sick. “I know you didn’t mean it. You know you need me. You were just confused.” Quackity nodded. 

He stood up quickly. “You died Schlatt and Tubbo became the president. But it’s okay, I brought you back. We can take back the land and rule it together” his smile disappeared when Schlatt stiffened and looked at Quackity in a not so kind manor. A jolt of fear ran through him. Did he do something wrong? 

“Together?” Schlatt hissed. Quackity frowned a bit. “I mean- yeah? Me and you against the world _mi amor_?”(My love) Schlatt finally stood up from where he was sitting.   
  


Schlatt made his way to stand in front of Quackity. The younger of the two couldn’t help but shrink in himself slightly. “You think you get to rule with me?” He asked. “Why wouldn’t I?” Quackity couldn’t hide the tremble in his voice while he spoke. Why was he so scared? He killed Schlatt before. This was supposed to be different. He was supposed to be different. He can stand up to Schlatt. _Stand up to him._

Schlatt backhanded Quackity. Hard. He tumbled to the floor, hand finding his cheek instantly. _“_ Why do you always do this” Schlatt said. He stomped over to Quackity and grabbed the teens face, tilting it up so they were looking at each other. “You always make me hit you. Why do you never learn?” 

Schlatt’s nails dug into his chin slightly. “We are not equals. We never have been, and never will be. I am superior to you and you will treat me as such. You are beneath me” he spoke slowly. Quackity shook in his hold. _It was meant to be different. Why can’t I fight back? Why can’t I speak?_ “How many times do I have to beat that fact into you?” Schlatt stood up and stared down at Quackity.   
  


Quackity sat up, apologies left his mouth before he knew it. Schlatt smirked down at him. When Quackity looked up Schlatt’s face turned soft and earnest. He gently pats Quackity’s hair. “It’s okay babe, it’s okay. I know you are trying. That’s why I’m helping you learn” the words sounded sincere. He ran his fingers through Quackity’s hair gently. “We can take back Manberg love. All you have to do is follow my lead” 

Quackity hesitated a second before nodding. He failed to notice the grin on Schlatt’s face. The dark glint in his eyes. Schaltt turned and told Quackity to follow. Quackity listened. Some things never change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long again. School n such, I have been busy. I rewrote this a few times and didn’t like how it was going, but in the end I think it turned out fine lol. I’ll try to get to the requests as fast as possible <3


	6. He wasn’t good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small oneshot about Schlatt’s Administration during his presidency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is leftovers from the previous one. This is something I had written but eventually cut out for a few reasons. I still liked it though so I tweaked it a bit and decided to post it separately. Fundy is a little older than Tubbo in this. I think he is 14 canonically but 
> 
> TW : abuse and swearing, but is that really surprising at this point? There is also borderline sexual abuse at the end. A very small moment but if that bothers you proceed with caution.

_Schlatt was considered many things_

Early into Schlatt’s Presidency everyone quickly learned to obey him. The citizens of Manberg had been taxed, their food had been rationed, and the walls protecting them were torn down. People near the borders of the country were at risk. Families lost their homes as they were torn down to make room for useless office buildings. _Schlatt was not a good President._

All of the members of Schlatt’s administration had fallen under his heavy hand at least once. Tubbo, the youngest of them, was the first. Quackity remembered it distinctly. He had walked out of his office and into the hall of the white house. From Schlatt’s office he heard muffled yelling. He walked past the door and to the stairs, not paying it much mind until he heard a smacking sound. It was followed by a muffled yelp, a thud, and more yelling. When Tubbo came downstairs a little bit later, a bruise forming on his face and tears in his eyes, Quackity knew he had to do something. When Fundy was given a similar bruise a few days later Quackity made his way into Schlatt’s office later that night when everyone else had already left.

“Schlatt we need to talk” he snapped. The ram hybrid looked up at him. His eyes were slightly unfocused and tired. An almost empty bottle sat beside him. “What? I’m busy” he growled out. Quackity took a shaky breath. “Leave Tubbo and Fundy alone” he said. He tried to be determined about it. He tried to say it in a strong and commanding voice. _Tried_. “Excuse me?” Schlatt stood up from his chair and walked in front of Quackity. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me what to do?” His words slurred.

He grabbed Quackity’s tie and pulled him up slighty. “Please Schlatt” Quackity said, voice shaking. “I mean, c’mon. They’re kids Schlatt, they’re kids.” _So was he._ “They are 16 years old.” _You’re only 19._ Schlatt looked down at him. His gaze was dark and calculating. He pulled away from Schlatt’s hold and looked at the man’s feet. “Please, hit me not them. I don’t care. If you think they deserves being hit for some reason, do it to me. Hurt me all you want, just leave them alone.” The man stepped toward him. _Schlatt was not a good boss._

After that conversation seeing Quackity covered in marks wasn’t uncommon. Schlatt usually avoided his face and other visible parts so most people didn’t notice. Wouldn’t want the citizens of Manberg to realize the ‘ _power couple_ ’ ruling them was so fucked up after all. Two nights before the festival Schlatt came into his office heavily intoxicated. He expected to be left with a few bruises, he had expected to be yelled at. He expected Schlatt’s mocking words. He expected to be reminded of his place, under Schlatt, and how he should be grateful Schlatt let’s him stay around. When Schlatt walked over he didn’t expect the ram hybrid to pull him into his feet and force him into a harsh kiss. It was different than any other they had before, painful and filled purely of lust. He tried to pull away but the President’s grip tightened. _Schlatt was not a good lover._


End file.
